The present invention relates to the use of aqueous, carbon disulfide precursor-containing solutions in the production of oil from subterranean formations.
Aqueous, carbon disulfide-containing solutions have been used as dewaxing agents and sulfur deposition inhibitors in the production of oil from subterranean formations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,552 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,358, these documents being incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.